


Closer To You

by Icequeenxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of begging, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Semi Public Sex, because we all know Baek has a begging kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeenxiu/pseuds/Icequeenxiu
Summary: Just some boyfriends getting steamy in Baekhyuns nice car





	Closer To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I have a thing for Baekhyun’s car and thing for Minseok and Baekhyun being freaky in said car so... yeah

Baekhyun and Minseok walked hand in hand after a well deserved date night out for dinner after their long tiring.   
The nice fall air around them making it comfortably cool. 

They walked to Baekhyun’s car in comfortable silence, Minseok rubbing his thumb against Baekhyun’s every now and then. 

It was nice, comfortable and they enjoyed these times together when it could just be the two of them. Even Baekhyun who was most of the time loud and rambunctious, he could have his quiet moments. 

The silence broke as they reached the car, Baekhyun pulling out his keys and climbing in the drivers seat while Minseok clambered into the passenger spot.   
“Home?” Baekhyun glanced at Minseok with a questioning look on his face. 

Minseok shook his head “can we drive around a bit? I don’t really want to leave yet,” Minseok said suggestively, reaching for Baekhyun’s hand squeezing it.   
Baekhyun hummed and smiled and knowing smile.   
“Of course,” Baekhyun spoke back just as quietly. 

They drove for some time listening to the songs on the radio and singing when they knew what was playing. Minseok also took the opportunity to look around Baekhyun’s car. He had been in his car before since they had been dating for a little over a year now but each time he got in his car he was reminded how nice it was and Minseok wasn’t sure if a car could be sexy but, if they could Baekhyun’s was definitely that. In a way it was a lot like Baekhyun he thought. Sexy and manly. 

Eventually though Baekhyun stopped the car parking it. 

Before Minseok could say anything Baekhyun reaches over the seats grabbing Minseok’s face kissing him roughly. Baekhyun’s hands grabbed Minseok’s face lightly contrary to the bruising pace he was doing with his lips.   
Baekhyun licked Minseok’s bottom lip before biting into it causing Minseok to gasp.   
As soon as Minseok gasped Baekhyun took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Minseok’s mouth, tongue gliding over the backs of his teeth and twirling with Minseok’s own tongue. 

Baekhyun slid his hands down from Minseok’s face to the nape of his neck playing with the hairs pulling them, Minseok moaned softly.   
Baekhyun hummed moving his lips over to below Minseok’s war biting the earlobe, moving further down sucking marks into his sensitive neck.   
Minseok grabbed onto Baekhyun’s shirt for purchase when Baekhyun sucked on a particular area cashing Minseok to squirm. 

Baekhyun huffed air onto Minseok’s neck causing him to shudder. 

“So sensitive, baby,” 

Minseok ducked his face down trying to hide the growing blush.   
Baekhyun chuckled   
“Don’t get shy baby, don’t get shy” he said lifting his chin making Minseok look him in the face.   
Baekhyun tried not to coo at the cute pout Minseok was giving him, instead he kissed it away attempting to pull Minseok closer. 

“Too far, sit on my lap darling,” Baekhyun pushes himself back against the drivers seat and making the seat go back as far as it can go before patting his lap beckoning Minseok over. 

Minseok shakily moves over to the drivers seat placing himself directly into Baekhyun’s lap.   
“What if someone sees us Baek,” Minseok said quietly into Baekhyun’s ear.   
“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll keep an eye out. No one will find us.” Baekhyun gave Minseok a little peck before continuing.  
“Also I parked where we are least likely to be found~” He purred   
Minseok nodded his head grabbing Baekhyun’s face. 

He rest his thumbs on his lips just staring into Baekhyun’s eyes for a moment before giving him a soft kiss that slowly turned into two and then three and then suddenly they were back to their continued makeout session from moments before. Baekhyun grabbed Minseok’s hips squeezing them and rubbing circles into the hip bone. Baekhyun loves Minseok’s waist and holding Minseok, feeling him in his arms.   
Baekhyun ran his hands up and down Minseok’s sides squeezing occasionally. 

Baekhyun slowly started moving one of his hand to the front of Minseok’s jeans running his knuckles lightly over Minseok’s erection, while the other reached to grab his ass.   
Minseok broke from their kiss and whined softly from Baekhyun’s teasing hand and it not being enough pressure but enough to tease him.   
Minseok pushes his hips towards Baekhyun’s hand rocking into Baekhyun trying to get the needed friction from him. 

Baekhyun laughed lowly “what is it baby?” He asked innocently while rocking his hips into Minseok’s slowly.   
Minseok whined louder knowing what Baekhyun wanted but not wanting to give it him.   
Baekhyun pulled completely away and stopped his slow grind.  
“I can’t hear you sweetheart,” he said teasingly. 

Minseok grumbled “please,” he said softly 

“Please what?” Baekhyun ran a finger lightly over the zipper of Minseok’s jeans causing him to buck his hips.   
“Please Baek, touch me, please,” he begged   
“That’s better, good boy,” Baekhyun said finally unzipping Minseok’s jeans reaching a hand inside Minseok’s underwear taking ahold of Minseok in his hand. 

Minseok moaned a bit louder than he had meant to shoving his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder.   
Baekhyun started off with a slow pace just lightly tracing his hand up and down the length of Minseok’s dick. He rubbed the head smearing the precome down the shaft to make things smoother. Once that was done Minseok moaned loudly again bucking his hips into Baekhyun’s hand. 

“Shh, baby, we don’t want to get caught now do we?” Baekhyun whispered into Minseok’s ear.   
Minseok whined pitifully, “Baekhyun, please,”   
Instead of teasing him like Baekhyun normally would do he squeezed Minseok at the base hand pumping up and down with purpose. Minseok was bucking his hips into Baekhyun’s hand trying to get more from him. It didn’t last long because Baekhyun set his free hand on Minseok’s hip giving him a warning squeeze. 

“Slow down, babe,”’He spoke softly.   
Minseok stopped his bucking forcing his hips to still with a loud whine. 

“You’re so whiny tonight,” Baekhyun chuckled.   
Minseok looked up at him and pouted his lips.   
Baekhyun laughed loudly at this and simply kissed his lips softly.   
They continued kissing each other while Baekhyun jerked Minseok off faster now.   
Minseok could feel the hot coil in his stomach turning.   
“Baek, Baek wait I’m gonna,”   
Baekhyun stopped his movements abruptly.   
Minseok groaned slumping into Baekhyun 

“Not yet, baby,” Baekhyun moves Minseok impossibly closer to his chest leaning them forward. Minseok grabbed onto Baekhyun’s shoulders and let out a surprised little gasp  
Minseok could hear Baekhyun rummaging around in what he assumed was the glove box. 

While Baekhyun was doing that Minseok realized what kind of situation they were in. They were out in God knows where and he was on Baekhyun’s lap with his dick out and hard and dripping and anyone could come find them like this. Instead of it giving Minseok any kind of anxiety or worry it made Minseok’s head fuzzy.

Minseok heard a little ‘ah-ha’ as Baekhyun was learning them back against the seat once more condom and a small bottle of lube in hand.   
Normally in a “normal” state of mind Minseok would be asking why Baekhyun had these things in his car but for right now he didn’t care. 

“Pants down,” Baekhyun spoke with dominance.   
Minseok awkwardly lifted off Baekhyun’s lap pulling his pants and underwear down as far as the could go in the small space of the car.   
Baekhyun of course, helped in pulling his pants down, they pulled them down the Minseok’s ankles. Minseok pulled one leg out and let the rest dangle off his other leg before seating himself back into Baekhyun’s lap. 

Baekhyun groaned feeling Minseok’s weight back on him. Minseok rocked his hips into Baekhyun causing him to groan again louder. Baekhyun grabbed Minseok’s hips guiding him to rock into him more. Minseok obliged rocking his hips harder into Baekhyun’s most likely throbbing erection. “Need you Baek,” Minseok himpered. 

Baekhyun squeezed Minseok’s hips hard gritting his teeth. “Sit back a bit baby, just for a second,”   
Minseok slid back as far as he could go on Baekhyun’s thighs giving him the room he needed.   
Baekhyun unzipped his pants grabbing his hard throbbing cock from the slit of his underwear.   
“Come here,” Baekhyun rasped at Minseok.  
Minseok quickly went closer to Baekhyun immediately running his knuckles over Baekhyun’s cock.   
Baekhyun hissed and grabbed the back of Minseok’s neck pulling him forward into another bruising kiss. 

“Ride me,” Baekhyun said in between kisses.   
Minseok moaned from the thought alone. 

Minseok grabbed the lube laying on Baekhyun’s lap opening it and putting a generous amount onto his hand before reaching a hand behind himself  
“Gonna finger yourself for me baby?” Baekhyun said a little breathless.   
Instead of answering Minseok slid a finger into himself slowly. He hissed at the feeling at first but got accustomed to it and drove his finger in faster   
Baekhyun has his hands on Minseok’s waist watching intently ( as much as he could in the darkness of the car) as Minseok worked himself open. 

With the eyes on him Minseok showed off just a bit, licking his lips sensually head lolling back to show his neck more. Soon he added second finger into himself scissoring them to open himself up.   
Minseok hit the spot inside him that made him see stars dropping his head back moaning loudly. 

Minseok heard Baekhyun moan softly at this and decided to do it again.   
“One more finger baby,” Baekhyun spoke roughly 

Minseok nodded his head sliding a third finger into himself groaning as he did.   
“Good boy,” Baekhyun squeezed his side encouraging him. 

“O-okay I think I’m ready,” Minseok spoke.   
And then he was moving sliding onto Baekhyun both of them hissing at the sensation. 

“S-slow down baby,” Baekhyun huffed out gripping his hips with a bruising hold.   
Minseok groaned but compiled sliding down slower grabbing Baekhyun’s shoulders for balance. Minseok threw his head back once he was fully seated on Baekhyun. 

They didn’t move for a moment just simple enjoying the feeling of each other and enjoying the others company. Their lips met again softer this time sharing a few soft kisses as Minseok slowly lifted himself off Baekhyun sliding back down. Minseok let out a moan, he started riding Baekhyun a bit faster trying to find his most pleasurable spot. 

Baekhyun lifted his hips to meet Minseok’s thrusting up into him. 

They were both panting heavily the windows most definitely fogging from them. 

With one accurate thrust Baekhyun hit Minseok’s prostate dead on causing Minseok to cry out.   
“Baek, there,” Minseok cried   
“Yeah, there?” Baekhyun asked hitting the same spot again and again Building up his pace 

Baekhyun kept hitting Minseok in that same spot over and over and over again   
Minseok couldn’t keep quiet crying out at every thrust from Baekhyun. 

Minseok felt that heat coil in his stomach once more growing hotter and hotter. He felt tears well up in his eyes from the pleasure. 

“Baek-Baekhyun, I’m, oh my god,” Minseok pushes down harder grinding Baekhyun’s dick right into his prostate. 

“Come on baby, cum for me,” Baekhyun rasped out grabbing Minseok’s dick pumping fast.   
Minseok let out a high pitched moan and he felt like something snapped and then he could feel it he was coming onto Baekhyun’s hand. 

As he was coming down from his high he could feel Baekhyun thrusting harder and faster into him until he finally stilled panting. 

Minseok looked at Baekhyun wiping the leftover tears in his eyes away.   
Baekhyun pulled Minseok down for a gentle kiss his clean hand rubbing against his soft cheek.   
“I love you,” Baekhyun spoke softly into his lips. 

Minseok chuckled “I love you too, you kinky bastard,”   
Baekhyun mocked being offended   
“Me? Never,” Baekhyun spoke before placing another kiss the Minseok’s soft lips. 

“Can we please go home now, I feel disgusting,”   
Minseok laughed gesturing down to their current mess. 

“You don’t want to stay and cuddle in the car?” Baekhyun chuckled.   
Minseok simply laughed leaving one last kiss to Baekhyun’s lips before moving off his lap.   
Baekhyun reached into the glove box again grabbing out and handing Minseok some napkins to clean themselves up as much as the could for the time being. 

“Okay, now we can head home,” Baekhyun said tossing the napkins out of the car window staring the engine to head back to home, or what would most likely be Baekhyun’s apartment for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed! I promise to fix whatever needs fixed and hope it wasn’t that bad.. 
> 
> Wanna chat? Go to my twitter!   
> icequeenxiu <


End file.
